twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Bella Swan (Not the End)
'''Isabella Marie Swan '''was born on September 19, 1989 to Charles Swan and Renée Dwyer in Forks, Washington State, United States of America. She lived in Forks for the first year of her life before moving to California with her mother and grandmother. By the time she was five years old she lived in Phoenix, Arizona. She lived there for the next eleven years with the occasional summer trip to Forks, California, New York, and Mexico. In 2006, she moved to Forks to stay with her father. Biography Childhood Infancy From her birth in 1989 to the November of 1990, Swan lived with her newly-wed parents in a small two-story house. She was loved and happy despite the already-failing marriage of the Swans. By November of 1990, Renée Swan could no longer stay in Forks and ran away with Swan to live with her mother, Marie Higgenbotham. California Higgenbotham forced the newly divorced Renée to go to college and watched Swan during this time. Swan was very close with her grandmother and liked to go to the beach with her as a small child. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the family in 1994, resulting in Higgenbotham's death, and Renée moving again. This time, with her teaching degree, she moved to Arizona. Phoenix Swan was happiest in Phoenix. While her mother taught and went through a string of boyfriends, she attempted dance in a studio down the street, piano lessons, and began to excel in academics. She quit these activities by 2002. She also met Phil Dwyer, her future stepfather, during this period in her life. By 2003 she was among the top of her class. During this time she also learned how to drive a motorcycle and earned her license. Teenage Years New York City During the summer of 2005, Swan visited the Parkers in New York City. She discovered that her cousin, Peter Parker, was Spider-Man and fell in love with his best friend, Harry Osborn. She even played a part in defeating her new boyfriend. He was sent to the Ravencroft Institute for a year for covering up the death of an employee at Oscorp, something he was framed for. Forks Because her mother wanted to spend more time with Dwyer traveling, Swan moved in with her father in the January of 2006. She was not happy there but still stayed because of her mother. Chief Swan, her father, did not get along with her that well at first due to both Swans' social awkwardness. Swan also hid her summer affair and promise to Osborn from her father. She also triggered Edward Cullen's taste for blood and caused him to run away for a week. Later that January, however, Swan was almost crushed by a car, but Cullen saved her. He tried to buy her silence, but she refused, wanting to trade answers instead. Cullen refused to, leaving her extremely frustrated and curious. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Swan was an average-sized teenage girl with wide brown eyes, a button nose, full colorless lips, a pale heart-shaped face, thinly arched eyebrows, and a pointed chin. She was 5'5 and weighed approximately 160 lb. She had shoulder-length frizzy brown waves, which she occasionally held back with a headband. Swan often dressed casually, although she liked flannel button-down shirts to go over her graphic t-shirts which often displayed jokes from Monty Python sketches. She occasionally wore embroidered tops and liked henley style t-shirts. She owned a pair of mud-splattered black low-top sneakers, and combat boots. She also liked jackets with pockets. Her favorite jacket was a yellow rain jacket. Personality Swan was considered open, honest, and easy to read. She was anti-social, shy, and introverted. She was hardworking and intelligent, and used these traits to get to the top of her class. While she was an ambitious loner, she was ultimately altruistic and willing to put others' needs before her own. Relationships Family Renée Dwyer Dwyer was the person closest to Swan. Swan also felt she had to take care of her flighty mother ever since she was cognizant of Dwyer's flightiness. Swan confided deeply in her mother, especially regarding sensitive topics such as her summer romance with Harry Osborn. Her mother was eventually unable to handle Swan's issues and preferred traveling with Phil Dwyer instead. Charles Swan Swan was mostly absent from his daughter's life except during her summer vacations. They were extremely awkward with each other and did not see eye-to-eye on certain issues. Swan carried a bit of resentment towards her father because of her mother's views on early marriage and her father. Phil Dwyer Dwyer and Swan tolerated and barely liked one another. They simply never saw each other enough to get along well even despite their similar tastes in music. She carried bitterness towards Dwyer because her mother was unable to fulfill her needs because of him. Marie Higgenbotham While Swan never knew her grandfather or the Swan grandparents, she knew her grandmother. Higgenbotham passed to Swan a love of Italian food and her middle name. Higgenbotham also was the one who raised her the most in her formative years. She had the austere, quietness of Higgenbotham, and was devastated and confused by her death. Peter Parker Parker and Swan got along very well and considered themselves to be very close. Parker even trusted Swan with the secret of his identity. They liked to email back and forth and even found themselves enjoying similar types of comedy. As she grew older, Swan began to feel closest to Parker. Lovers Harry Osborn Swan and Osborn fell in love during the summer of 2006. Swan found out his identity as the New Goblin, however, and helped stop him. Despite this, she still loved him and promised to wait for him when he got out of the Ravencroft Institute. Initially, she felt ashamed of her love for Osborn and often tried to hide it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans